


[扉泉]一言不合睡了死敌怎么办（五）

by thesongunderthesnow



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongunderthesnow/pseuds/thesongunderthesnow





	[扉泉]一言不合睡了死敌怎么办（五）

267L = =  
不是我说，这对话真的非常糟糕啊。

268L = =  
正直来看，感觉你们养了同一条狗

269L = =  
养同一条狗，等同同居了，一点也不正直！

270L 紧急求助  
说得对，我们根本没同居

271L = =  
对，你们是没有同居，这误解好严重啊，怎么说你们同居了呢，你们分明只是睡过嘛w

272L = =  
对啊，你们只是睡过呢

273L = =  
只是睡过而已w

274L = =  
确实，好大的误解（震声）

275L = =  
LZ务必要跟女同事澄清！要大声一点！

276L = =  
睡一起而已，并没有住一起

277L = =  
XD

278L 紧急求助  
……我看你们根本不是真心来帮我

279L = =  
……

280L = =  
……  
不好意思

281L = =  
但是我们都是没有对象的人，并不懂睡了人要怎么处置……

282L = =  
也不懂得睡了人还被给钱的感觉呢

283L = =  
我们跟你说过要表白啦！

284L = =  
还跟你说过要把药给I君了呀！

285L = =  
但是LZ都没有做到噢……

286L = =  
根本是来秀的吧，抽泣

287L 紧急求助  
糟糕了

288L = =  
？？？突然兴奋！！！

289L = =  
有什么糟糕的事！说出来让大家开心一下！

290L = =  
你们不会又睡了吧？！

291L = =  
大白天的睡什么……

292L = =  
说不准死敌的睡法比较不一样

293L = =  
死敌，死敌

294L = =  
LZ呢？不好意思说了？

295L = =  
紧急求助：把消炎膏当润滑液用了怎么办

296L = =  
www

297L = =  
你们真的变态，我喜欢

298L = =  
贵坛的变态真的越来越多了

299L = =  
没有吧？就只有一个睡了死敌的呀

300L = =  
XDDD

301L 紧急求助  
不是。没有又睡。你们满脑子想的是什么。我说过只是一次偶发事件。  
是我哥可能从女同事那边听说了这个事了。  
刚才他来问我前天被狗咬了怎么也不告诉他，然后他给我开了假让我趁着还在48小时内，赶紧去打狂犬病疫苗。  
还跟我说以后别老招猫逗狗的，尤其是野猫野狗。  
我拗不过他，又没法解释，现在在路上徘徊。  
……

302L = =  
我笑死

303L = =  
等等，你哥给你开假？你哥是你上司吗？  
那I君他哥不会也和你们在一家企业？？？

304L = =  
可能全公司都知道LZ被狗咬了？

305L = =  
蜡

306L = =  
LZ你打完疫苗这个钱找谁报销？你哥还是I君？

307L = =  
就昨天I君扔的钱里扣吧

308L 紧急求助  
我没去打针！！！！！  
我又不是真的被狗咬！

309L = =  
wwwLZ生气了

310L = =  
LZ别生气，我们只是调侃一下子啦

311L = =  
楼主还没回答问题呢，你哥是你上司吗

312L = =  
还跟我说以后别老招猫逗狗的，尤其是野猫野狗。  
讲道理你哥真挺萌的hhhh

313L = =  
LZ要听你哥的话，但是家猫家狗另当别论。  
所以把I君领回家吧！

314L = =  
wwwww

315L 紧急求助  
I是人，不是什么猫狗。  
我哥是老板，他哥也是，两个人合伙创业，我实在不太放心——特别是我哥，我怕他一时迷惑连股份都送出去了，所以毕业之后就加入了。

316L = =  
我发现LZ在某些方面意外的严肃  
好吧我道歉，I君是人不是猫狗  
所以你要带I君回家吗？（再问一遍）

317L = =  
hhhhh  
所以你要带I君回家吗？

318L = =  
所以你要带I君回家吗？

319L = =  
所以你要带I君回家吗？

320L = =  
所以你要带I君回家吗？

321L = =  
所以你要带I君回家吗？

322L 紧急求助  
我说了只是一场意外而已。

323L = =  
真的吗？  
你的人生可就这么一场意外

324L = =  
真的吗？  
你的人生可就这么一场意外

325L = =  
真的吗？  
你的人生可就这么一场意外

326L 紧急求助  
……

TBC


End file.
